


Minds are Wonderful (Mine Led Me to You)

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it has fluff in it, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Last night felt like a blur. A fabricated blur of one Kara Danvers coming over to Lena’s apartment just to sit, watch Disney movies, and cuddle.Ah, the cuddling. Lena felt the familiar curl of her lips at the thought, however untrue it was. She wagered that Kara would be the perfect person to cuddle beside. Especially because the fabrication of her mind brought up that Lena asked Kara to sleep in her room with her, and that the blonde agreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> A continuum of Minds are Strange!
> 
> \- also it's really late, forgive any typos you may see.

Last night felt like a blur. A fabricated blur of one Kara Danvers coming over to Lena’s apartment just to sit, watch Disney movies, and cuddle.

 _Ah, the cuddling_. Lena felt the familiar curl of her lips at the thought, however untrue it was. She wagered that Kara would be the perfect person to cuddle beside. Especially because the fabrication of her mind brought up that Lena asked Kara to sleep in her room with her, and that the blonde agreed.

Moreover that they went to sleep cuddled together.

Before her more active waking mind could push the preposterous aside Lena felt something tickle her nose. Whatever it was caused it to twitch, and well with furrowed brows she opened her eyes.

Only to find that last night, every interaction that she believed she merely thought up while in the midst of sleep deprivation, were very real and true.

At least she hoped so with the vision of blonde tousle of hair blocking her view.

 _Please be Kara, please be Kara, please be Kara_ , Lena chanted as she bit her bottom lip to keep from making any noise while she moved her hand from her bedmate’s hip to push aside the mess of hair.

A soft chuckle left her lips when she noticed that yes, the other woman in the bed with her was Kara.

 _If there is a God, I like to thank you for this miracle._ Lena thought simply, marveling at how adorable Kara looked while she slept, unruly hair and all.

Part of her felt as though she were imposing on this moment, however shared it was between the two. After last night, the revelation of her feelings even.

The very feelings that had Lena softly pulling away from Kara, moving her pillow in time for the blonde to latch onto it. While she’d like to coo, however uncharacteristic people may believe that she were incapable of such a thing, Lena wanted space from Kara. Distance, if one will, before she did something she may very well come to regret.

Not because she did something, never that, but of how Kara would react. Besides she was still fast asleep, and Lena thought it would be better to distract herself in the kitchen.

The least she could do for her friend would be to make her breakfast for giving up her night to spend with Lena.

Although while she made her way quietly out of her room after slipping out of bed, the word friend made her heart venture to her stomach.

* * *

 

Being in the kitchen favored better than Lena realized. After a deliciously warm cup of tea she managed to bust out years worth of fine culinary skill to make a vast variety since she wasn’t sure what Kara had a likeness for.

That also provided to be a problem once she finished flipping the omelette and turned to see her table nearly covered. Her eyebrow arched at herself for out of hand she had been. Surely between the waffles, french toast, pancakes, various slices of fruit, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, and now omelette.

She tsked at herself, what she made could very well feed a team of soccer players. How was just the two of them supposed to finish all of this? Before she were allowed to berate herself Lena heard a familiar gasp.

She turned her attention towards the noise to see Kara staring at the table in awe, a rather hungry sort of awe.

“Y-you made all of this,” she asked, eyes wide and voice raspy due to waking up. It made Lena’s throat dry. “You...Lena, you didn’t..” the sentence dropped, Lena watched Kara’s brows furrow. The action made her want to hug Kara. “You didn’t have to make breakfast ya know? I mean I’d been fine with cereal or...or a muffin even, or stopping by a coffee shop.”

“Nonsense, Kara.” Lena said, trying her best to keep her voice light. “This is my thank you for spending time with me when my mind wouldn’t shut off. I’d also be a terrible hostess if I sent you off without food.”

“There’s so much,” Kara mumbled, her gaze moving from Lena to look back at the table.

“Well,” Lena started, cheeks warming despite her not wanting them to. “I may have not known what you’d want to eat, so I may have...indulged in making this for us.”

The only sound she received from Kara was a hum, it was light and she almost didn’t realized that Kara had made any sound until the blonde eager grabbed a plate. “Good thing I’m hungry then!” She chirped out, stacking her plate with whatever she could grab. “Alex used to say I had like nine or twelve stomachs with how much I could eat.”

“Alex?” Lena parroted, confused. “You said that name last night too.”

“Hmm, oh she’s my adopted sister,” Kara said, smiling brightly as she sat down. “She’s also my best friend, and like the coolest person ever!”

“You’re adopted?” Lena asked, grabbing herself some oatmeal and fruit. “I didn’t know you were adopted as well.” Lena’s eyes widen after she said it, “Not that I mind you being adopted, you already know about me.”

“It was never brought up,” Kara said after she swallowed her food. “The Danvers took me in when I was young, and treated me as one. So, in reality she’s just my sister.” The smile that followed after showed Lena the level of pride Kara held when regarding Alex, and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“She sounds like a good one at least.”

Kara nodded her head in agreement, moving to grab more food after finishing everything on her plate. Lena blinked in surprise, furrowing her brows at Kara. “You weren’t kidding about being hungry. Sweet mother of mercy that’s another full plate too!”

Kara flushed once she sat back down, sending Lena a pout her way. “Does it help that the food tastes good?”

“Well, I suppose…” Lena said, letting the words trail off before smiling at Kara. “I’m glad I don’t need to call anyone over then. Almost had a feeling that I’d need to.”

Thankfully Kara rolled her eyes before focusing back on her food. There was another tease at the tip of Lena’s tongue, but she swallowed them down. Mainly because Kara looked cute with her puffed out cheeks.

* * *

 

After breakfast was finished Kara helped with the dishes, much to Lena’s protest, and when the last one was situated on the counter Lena had take Kara’s hand without thinking. Neither said anything once they sat in the living room.

The clock read 12:09 p.m, they both were well and truly late for work. Although Lena doubted either would currently be missed.

“Ah, you really like holding hands.” Kara said, voice close to Lena’s ear, causing her to shiver. “Not that I mind, you did that last night too.”

“If I’m to be perfectly honest with you,” Lena said, voice wavered a little due to Kara’s closeness. “I’m not much of a hand holder. As I mentioned last night I haven’t met many a people who found it worth doing.”

“So I’m your test dummy, is that it? Am I merely here just for you to practice what you wanted to do as a young adult, with?” Kara asked, causing Lena to laugh.

“No,” Lena breathed out, “never that. I just…” she let the sentence drop, not entirely sure how to approach this subject. Her mind wasn’t helping her at all for that matter either.

“I don’t mind you know,” Kara said after a beat. “Really, you did great with the cuddling and your hand is really soft, so it’s comfortable to hold.” Lena turned her head to see the kind smile Kara was sending her. “I’m honored, even, that you wanted to experience them with me.”

Lena swallowed thickly, her heart hammering away in her chest while she looked at Kara. How can someone so lovely even be real? It should be illegal for a person to be this sweet as well.

And she only thinks of me as a friend, Lena thought sadly, shoulders dropping a little because of it. If she had been paying attention she would have seen Kara lean closer.

It happened in a blink, one minute Kara was smiling at her. The next the two were kissing, or well Kara was kissing Lena, and Lena merely sat there like an idiot.

That didn’t last long thankfully once she realized what was happening. She pushed forward, causing the kiss between them to be firmer, getting a proper feel of Kara least she pull away. Must to Lena’s greatest delight, she didn’t and returned her eagerness for it.

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, lips mashed together, but soon found her lungs to be a nuisance. She pulled away, regrettably so, and sucked in much needed air.

“Not that I mind,” Lena rasped, voice dropping an octave unintentionally. “But where did that come from?”

“W-well,” Kara stuttered, lips wobbling into a nervous smile. “I didn’t mind the cuddling or the hand holding, but I felt like I was going to burst if that didn’t happen at least once.”

“So...does this mean you like me as well?” Lena uttered in disbelief, raising a brow at Kara. “And why only once?”

Kara laughed, leaning forward to kiss Lena quickly on the lips. “Twice now,” she said once she pulled back. “As for liking you, I have since I met you with Clark in your office.”

The confession of Kara liking her had Lena feeling warm and delighted all over. Kara not only kissed her, but had liked her this entire time. Which after she thought about it, caused her to frown.

“If you liked me this long why didn’t you say anything?”

“Uh, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Kara answered, smiling a little too sadly for Lena’s taste. “I also thought you were way out of my league too.”

“No way,” Lena huffed, leaning against Kara. “You’re tied to perfection Miss Danvers, and I thought you’d be out of my league.”

“Really, now? How come you didn’t say anything Miss Luthor?”

“It didn’t hit me until yesterday,” Lena admitted, feeling her cheeks warm at the confession. “A little after you came over to sit with me.”

“I see,” Kara chuckled, much to Lena’s delight she felt the rumble in the aftershock of it. “So where does this leave us now? Would you like to go out with me?”

“As a date?”

“Yeah, as a date.”

“Hmm,” Lena hummed, cuddling closer to Kara. “I would, yes.”

“I’m sensing a but here,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s back gently. “We don’t have to go anywhere right away.”

“Mm, no that’s not it,” Lena huffed, grinning up at Kara. “I’d love to go on a date with you, and I’d also like to have an improv one right now.”

“Right now, right now?”

“Yes,” Lena said solemnly. “Right at this second even.”

“Hmm, I dunno. What would this date entail?”

“You agreeing to be my girlfriend, cuddling, and watching Disney movies with me.”

For a second Kara said nothing. That second was enough for Lena to curse her mind for not filtering that for her. Did she want Kara to be her girlfriend? Yes, without a doubt. But she didn’t want to rush her either.

She was brought out of her musing by the third kiss she’s ever gotten from Kara, and grinned when she heard her laugh. “You had me at Disney!”

“Does this mean I also have you as my girlfriend?”

“So long as you keep playing Disney movies for me, you can have me as your girlfriend forever.”

And well, to Lena, she really liked the sound of forever.

Instead of saying as much she gave Kara her first technical kiss from Lena. Their fourth of course, but Lena felt outnumbered and wanted to settle the score. Kara accepted it with a pleased hum.

After they pulled away, just enough to look at each other did Lena speak. “Lets start our date then?”

“Yeah,” Kara grinned, squeezing Lena gently. “Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be long, but I really hoped you enjoyed yourself while reading it. I do hope to write a follow up sometime soon for them after dating for a while. We all shall see though ;w;
> 
> Anyways comments are welcome here, and thank you for viewing. :'D


End file.
